


Stress Relief

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Closet Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Nemesis, where work is life and breaks are a privilege, even mechs like Soundwave need a few moments of pleasure to keep the stress away. Airachnid knows this fact very intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Is your vocaliser stuck on a loop or are you trying to bore me to sleep?”

“We were almost caught last time,” Soundwave reminded her, mumbling around her lips as he pulled his glossa back out of her mouth. Airachnid only smirked and kept kissing around his faceplate. 

“And yet you still had the best overload of your life...” Her lips wrapped around his again, glossa glazing across the scars marring the soft metal. As usual Soundwave couldn’t rein his tongue away from hers, moaning at every nibble of her fangs. It was dark inside the closet, but it was always dark wherever Airachnid pulled him into. It was his requirement for being with her, so he could forego his visor and feel her lips without giving away anything more for the spider to use against him. It was bad enough she knew his voice, he didn’t need her knowing his face as well. The only light was their optics, pink and red in the lusty blackness. 

“Do you think poor Starscream noticed what those stains left on the wall were?” Soundwave frowned at the memory of their last misguided tryst in one of the Nemesis’ empty storage rooms, where Starscream walked in just as they were refitting their armour. Though he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Starscream ever having even seen lubricant stains (assuming he could ever _get_ a femme that aroused...)

He phased back to the heated moment at hand, and Airachnid was purring into his neck. 

“Your EM field is practically _buzzing_ , baby. Always so stressed...” There was only a hint of her usual mockery in the compliment, so Soundwave accepted it as one. 

“Perhaps I am looking into the future, when Lord Megatron will have us both executed for neglecting our duties.” She pulled away from his neck and rolled her optics at him (Primus, even when they were used against him they were _gorgeous_ ). 

“Oh, like he hasn’t taken a break for a frag with _me_ every now and then.” Soundwave’s cooling fans kicked in at the sudden rush of possessive anger flowing through him. 

“You know I don’t like it when you mention your _other_ affairs.” He had only grudgingly accepted that Airachnid interfaced with mechs other than him, and only because he knew there was nothing much he could do about it other than give the guilty mechs tedious assignments and leak their sensitive information over the datanet.

From her spreading poisonous grin, he suspected that she did it on purpose to see him angry. 

“There’s the Soundwave I love...” His lips tingled at the chaste kiss she placed on them, her helm close enough to touch his even as she pulled them off again. They glimmered sinfully as she whispered;

“Now, are you going to complain all evening or will I have to get your spike out for you?”

Soundwave’s rarely-seen optics were narrow red slits at her smirk, but there was only a few klicks between glaring and shoving her against the wall while sliding his codpiece aside. His denta bit hard into her neck cables as she writhed and his spike rubbed harder against her valve, almost slipping inside the wet mesh of her arousal and teasing her relentlessly. Airachnid let one hand claw down his back with a screech of metal while the other grabbed for his cord, stroking at the ribbed edges and trying to make it as erect as possible. 

Soundwave certainly felt as if all energon had been diverted solely to his spike, so at least it was working. One hand had stayed squarely on her aft since Airachnid dragged him into the closet, and he dragged a digit down her curving plating until he hit the panel of her reclusive second valve- he took pride in being the only mech on the Nemesis to discover its existence for himself. He edged the cover aside and slipped into the wet hole, forcing Airachnid’s backstrut to arch against him and shove her chestplates into his face. He felt her spark pulsing erratically with his helm nestled on the armoured pillows, and regretted not taking the time to pry the covering off. But that would have used up precious klicks of frag time. 

“Now...” He swirled his digit to stroke against her flexing valve rim, watching her intently as she whimpered. “Which one do you want filled with me?” 

“A...Any...” Her voice was a high wavering whine, as if she was in pain. But Soundwave knew first-hand how much she secretly adored being dominated- this was just a standard part of their trysts. “Just... _get it inside me_...”

He let her see a smirk on his lips as he let his spike lay pulsing on her abdomen. He was willing to wait to see her squirm some more against him. His digit stretched in deeper, and a second one manoeuvred into her impatient front valve. Both of them were dripping bright lubricant all over his servos, and as he skimmed past simultaneous sensor clusters he very much suspected she was about to overload before they’d even started. 

That would not do.

Soundwave pulled both digits out while his other servo held Airachnid up against the wall. She tried to slow her ventilation rate as he licked at the thick pink goo dripping down his fingers.

“It’s not like you to be so quiet during foreplay, Sound...” Her words were a hot rush tumbling against his audio, and his back stung fiercely where her talons left marks. 

“I like to hear you moan,” he growled in explanation, drawing one out from her as he licked along her faceplate just before sliding his spike off her stomach and thrusting his hips upwards, slamming hard into her rear valve. Lubricant leaked all over his hips and thighs and her mouth hung open in shock, expression melting into something blissful as pleasure overcame her and prickled on every sensor node in her body. 

“Just like that...” His smug whisper was peppered with his own moans, hips keeping as slow a pace as possible to draw out Airachnid’s gasps. Her legs were spread wide to give full access to her other valve, and her optics went wide from excitement as two tendrils snaked from Soundwave’s chest and started to slither around her. A cable wrapped around her waist supported her as his servos moved to the two legs jutting past her shoulders from her back, wrapping his digits slowly around them and making his thrusts deeper by pushing her further down onto his spike. 

His other tendril crept down to where Airachnid’s hips writhed uncontrollably and her empty valve quivered with loneliness. The metallic claws on its end bent backwards and retracted into the smooth plating, allowing Soundwave to push the now-rounded end into the soaked mesh. Airachnid didn’t try to silence herself as she was fragged in both valves at once; spike roughly penetrating in one and silky tendril gliding inside of her other. 

“Mmm... more... faster...” Her hips did all the movement required of her, grinding against Soundwave’s hips and riding the two cords as they pushed deeper. 

“How much did you miss this, Airachnid...? My dirty little glitch...” The hoarse whispers against her neck ended with another bite as he sucked on her cables, feeling her protoform trembling beneath his lips. His tentacle almost seemed to flare and expand inside of her, glowing ridges nudging the walls of her valve and forcing a mangled scream out of her vocaliser. Overload came in klicks and lasted forever, two bursts of pure ecstasy rippling through her entire body and leaving her shaking, exhausted.  
Soundwave’s overload jolted his processor into a moment of sensory blankness, and when he regained consciousness moans left his vocaliser a groaning mess- much like the mess of blue and pink fluids that pooled on the floor beneath him. The transfluid spilling from her valve was just about to reach his ped, and as he stepped back to avoid it his spike pulled sloppily out of her.

“Just think of the poor maintenance drone that has to clean all this up...” Airachnid’s words were still heavy gasps as she gingerly set her heels back on the floor, avoiding where it shone wetly. The tentacles around and inside her released their hold and slipped back inside Soundwave’s chest (he took a moment to shake droplets off of the one he substituted as a secondary spike) and he slid his visor down before she had time to make out any discernible features. 

“Lord Megatron will be assigning us to an extended scouting mission in sixteen breems,” he said with not a hint of exertion or even remaining arousal. “Ensure your armour clasps are loose before we depart and I will let you be on top of me.” 

Knowing their next meeting was so close, Airachnid grinned and kissed the top of his visor, wondering dimly how he was going to explain the neon stains on his thighs to any passing drones on his way to the washracks.


End file.
